<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Rock Outset by Wr1t3rJames4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964919">Red Rock Outset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4'>Wr1t3rJames4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexuality, Boyfriends, California, Campfires, Comedy, Coming of Age, Confessions, Consensual Underage Sex, Dare, Drinking, Erotica, First Time, Flirting, Gay Sex, Girlfriends - Freeform, High School, Horror, Kissing, Lake-town, Lesbian Sex, Little Brothers, Lust, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Multi, Orgy, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Platonic Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Senior year, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Small Towns, Smut, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Supernatural Elements, Swimming, Teasing, Teenagers, Urban Legends, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Red Rock-Santa Barbara, a popular swimming spot with an alleged mystic power, a group of seven teenage friends secretly "initiate" the brother of a friend, Andrew, in a "prank" by the spring and they decide to invoke the power of the waters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew/Virginia, Virginia/Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea for this story in part came from a cheesy Syfy movie I have seen a few times. Characters are all mine. Was debating whether to set the story around a real spot or totally fictional one and decided on the first. Never been to Red Rock Pool and make no claims that the events in this story ever happened there. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Hope you enjoy it nevertheless and reviews are appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight streams through the greenery and luminous white stone surrounding the almost sacred privacy Red Rock Pool's known for. Insects are chirping as an 18-year-old dark-haired girl sitting on a green round float, in tune with the natural ambience around her is suddenly knocked over. Laughter follows as another pair of teens are splashing about like 10-year-olds. </p><p>"Whoo!" a long haired brunette girl named Beth shouted.</p><p>"Water feels good!" the boy exclaimed clearly loving letting himself loose as the water made his body feel <em>light</em>.</p><p>A brunette boy five years younger takes off his gray t-shirt excitedly as two brunette girls, 17, sit on the small wharf occupied with gossiping under one another's breath. A curly dark haired boy shows up holding hands with a dirty blonde girl, holding hands together. At one corner of the pool another boy, wearing a dark green tank top, black hair parted on the right side is fishing. Watching the water with almost hypnotic anticipation as the bait hits the surface, he reels the line in slightly. The young couple off at the other corner calmly getting ready to join their friends. </p><p>"I don't want school to be over, I'm gonna miss you guys," the somewhat brown-haired girl, Virginia, said as she gleefully talked to Spencer, her boyfriend of four years, while watching their friends enjoy what was game to be a memorable time. She even unpacked a camera tripod she brought just to capture it for years to look back on. </p><p>Andrew, the skinny built kid and newbie to Red Rock, had just removed his top.</p><p>"Aww c'mon, we'll still be friends, I know it," said a long dark-haired pale girl, named Beth replied to reassure the <em>mature</em> one of the gang.</p><p>"Promise me?" Virginia said rather directly more than asking while giving Beth a cross-eyed glance. "C'mon promise me!" she urged everyone else to swear on it.</p><p>"WE PROMISE!" came the unanimous reply from the others.</p><p>"Good, I feel all warm inside now," Virginia said sporting a teasing smile on her beautifully round face. </p><p>David, the vigilant fisher, lowered his face trying to hold back a chuckle before Andrew quickly ran up the wharf and jumped into the water. The overly animated teen began splashing Beth and her friend Joanna to their startled delight. </p><p>David wanted to shake his head but could only mutter the younger boy's name like an awkward fool. "Andrew..."</p><p>Lost in the carefree joy of the moment, Andrew continued splashing the girls with his arms, their laugh-shriek-yells only making him more lively.</p><p>The stronger of the senior boys there, Roy, turned his head up to David. His almost Roman-like face lined with <em>concern</em> as he spoke out of earshot. "Hey, your brother's kind of annoying, man." The high school quarterback told his friend unable to contain his irritation over the kid's antics. </p><p>"Yeah, I know. I don't want him here, either. But I'm stuck <em>babysitting</em> once again." David answered mirroring the slightly sour mood with a glare saying <em>I wish I was an only</em> <em>child</em>. While he loved his little brother, he was more a pain in the ass than even he could see sometimes.</p><p>"Maybe he just wanted to see the girls in their bikinis," Spencer remarked somehow catching wind of their conversation as an exuberant wet Andrew got out of the water, delighted by the idea. "Can't say that I blame him," he finished earning a punch in his right arm from a ticked off Virginia. </p><p>"What? It's a compliment," Spencer replied not seeing any harm in the joke.</p><p>"Gross..." Virginia shook her head.</p><p>"Hey maybe he'll leave us alone tonight if Nia gives him a kiss," Spencer mockingly suggested pointing at the bare-chested boy and casting a wink at his girlfriend using her <em>pet</em> <em>name</em>. </p><p>"Hey, shit…DON'T!" the girl spat not tickled by the thought before Spencer took her hand again and led her to shoreline. </p><p>"Deal," a grinning Andrew said as his heart beat with the rush of a pin ball. </p><p>"Deal?" Spencer asked.</p><p>"Hey!" Virginia objected as the urge to just smack Spencer stirred more.</p><p>"A deal's a deal," Spencer  replied as their friends were now pushing them to do it. "You gotta kiss the kid!"</p><p>"Do it! Whoo!" Beth cheered on, wanting to see a <em>sweet</em> show.</p><p>"Yeah, do it. Come on, buddy." Roy shouted encouragingly. His peeved attitude towards Andrew suddenly taking a different turn. While the kid was kinda dorky, he did have a way of growing on people. </p><p>"Andrew, let's go buddy." David wished his brother hadn't begged to come along, but he wasn't that much of a douche not to have his back when it mattered. A part of him eager to see if Andrew was a good kisser. </p><p>"Then you'll get out of our hair?" Virginia asked ever the stubborn of the group. While she couldn't deny Andrew was cute for a boy his age, she silently swore to kick Spencer in the balls for this at some point if not tonight. </p><p>"Yes!" Andrew replied just wanting to have a kiss from the girl he'd been crushing on since the semester began. </p><p>"Okay," Virginia began to let up just a bit. Getting a closer look at Andrew's chest, she had to agree he was bound to grow up <strong>FINE</strong>.</p><p>"Ladies first," Spencer said helping his girlfriend up before turning to Andrew. "Now, what you need to do-you need to close your eyes."</p><p>Andrew complied with Spencer's instructions. "Okay."</p><p>Spencer turned the kid forward as Virginia laughed bashfully now, as though she were fourteen again herself, still thinking this was all foolish. "Okay. The first kiss, you should always have your eyes closed, very important. Okay." </p><p>"C'mon pucker up!" David pressed his little brother.</p><p>"Yeah, pucker up!" Roy seconded him, his head barely poking above the water as he goaded the boy on.</p><p>"Yeah, pucker up real good, buddy." Spencer said before motioning everyone to shut up.</p><p>"Okay," Andrew said feeling himself slightly trembling as Spencer stood behind him closely. Spencer mouthed for the girls to move out of the way as he led Andrew closer to the edge of the wharf.</p><p>Immediately Spencer led Andrew into walking over back into the pool as everyone else burst out laughing. </p><p>"Jerk!" Andrew shouted as he came back up for air. </p><p>"How was it?" David asked chiding the younger teen. "How was it?"</p><p>"Shut up!" Andrew spat back, his pride clearly having taken quite a dent. Splashing at those near the wharf spitefully before he got out, face mildly hot in anger as they kept laughing. </p><p>"Nice," Spencer said adding to Andrew's chagrin. All of which he was sure would change late on tonight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A story, a dare and an unforgettable night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, who needs a drink?" Roy asked reaching into the cooler while everybody sat around the warm fire. The shimmering of moonlight on the water and chirping of crickets giving a more calm air around the pool, though the partying spirits were still active.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Vieginia said accepting hers.</p>
<p>"Beer?" Roy asked handing one to Sally.</p>
<p>"Thanks," the girl took the bottle briefly taken aback as she felt Roy's fingers touching hers.</p>
<p>"Um, no thanks. I'm good," Clyde answered. </p>
<p>Roy chuckled thinking his friend's attitude would change later on tonight. Yet he couldn't resist pushing his buttons to a degree. "Hey, you know, Clyde, um, I'm starting to think that, uh, Andrew here is a bigger man than you are." He mocked his brunette aquiline-nosed friend.</p>
<p>The offhand remark inciting a wave of gasps and giggles from the rest of the gang.</p>
<p>"Ow," Clyde nearly muttered as the laughs and gasps rose up within the circle. </p>
<p>The guest of honor smirked at the compliment. Even Spencer couldn't hide his humored reaction to the put-down. "Ooh!" The jibe really took off now. </p>
<p>"Hey, not everyone's a drunk," Sally returned in kind remembering how shit-faced Roy was at her house party last weekend.</p>
<p>"Ooh!" Roy waved his hands in the air not really caring but wanted the air to be light and cool between them.</p>
<p>"I'll take a beer," Andrew keenly said. While the trick at the pool earlier still stung a bit, he came here to have fun and that his brother had a special surprise for him.</p>
<p>"Alright, buddy." Roy reached in to grab a cold one just for the kid before David held up an arm in objection. </p>
<p>"Whoa, not-not so fast, Hiraldo." David stepped in not wanting his brother to feel put on the spot again let alone leave the pool hung over. </p>
<p>"Come on!" Roy said as the others voices rose in encouragement.</p>
<p>"Fine," said Andrew with a slight scowl on his face.</p>
<p>David leaned over facing towards the jock. "You know what? You know I think we need to teach my little brother a lesson," David whispered to Roy and Beth.</p>
<p>"A lesson, huh?" Sniffing the smoke-filled air, Roy cleared his throat and got the younger boy's attention again. "Hey, you know, hu, Andrew... if you plan on staying around here tonight, you should, uh..." he found himself chuckling anticipating the kid's reaction before getting himself together. "Probably know the truth."</p>
<p>"The truth about what?" the rapt subtly nervous 14-year-old asked striving to keep his apprehension from showing, yet still curious. </p>
<p>Roy turned to look at Virginia and Spencer. Virginia shook her head thinking it was totally stupid whereas Spencer winked and smirked at him to tell the story.</p>
<p>"Why anyone who's anyone has come to Red Rock has heard the story of...Wolfish Will," Roy said with an almost chilling jolt in those words. Arms outstretched thinking it was obvious, The others burst out laughing at it, all knowing the infamous story and how <em>ridiculous</em> it sounded. </p>
<p>"Wow," Beth said before laughing further. </p>
<p>"I know about Wolfish Will," Andrew replied still trying to appear nonchalant over the camp-fire scare. </p>
<p>"Do you, now?" Beth quizzically asked him before taking a sip of beer.</p>
<p> "It all happened here- he's lying deep down under the lake," Andrew said, his blue eyes shone in the light of the flames. He thought this was another joke at his expense.</p>
<p>Virginia looked in Roy's direction with a snide smile as Spencer held his beer close to his lips, his eyes set admiringly on the boy. So far the kid was showing balls, he didn't expect him to hold out for long now.</p>
<p>"Well, you know, Andrew, um... this pool here is where he came to twenty years ago," Roy said jerking a thumb over at the calm-looking watery abyss.</p>
<p>Clyde began to chime in. "Some people sat that, uh, he was the first kid who lost IT here-he hides in the water looking for a new lay," he continued. </p>
<p>Seeing Andrew wide-eyed and transfixed Clyde keep on elaborating the <em>tale</em>. "He might be down there right now-waiting for his next victim." The chuckles followed at the alarm on the boy's face. </p>
<p>"Okay, guys, come on, you're-you're scaring him." Virginia was about to interject and suggest they squash the whole thing before the others boisterously got riled up again. </p>
<p>"No." Andrew wasn't going to be made out as a pussy, especially in front of Nia. "No, they're not." </p>
<p>Roy and Beth were particularly piqued at the kid's bravado. The jock's face cross and almost <em>dazzled</em>. "Really?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, really." Andrew spoke up more not even sure himself where this sudden outburst of courage came from. </p>
<p>"Well, alright. Let's go for a swim. Come on," Roy said looking round at the gang ardent to kick start the real <em>main event</em> of the night. "Everybody, it's gonna be fun."</p>
<p>"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun," Clyde seconded just as intent getting the <em>game</em> on. "Let's swim. Let's go for a swim."</p>
<p>"Alright," Spencer said taking his still ever cautious girlfriend by the arm again.</p>
<p>Andrew watched as his friends clamored down to the pool again with a dumbfounded half-smile.</p>
<p>"Andrew, are you coming or what?" Roy asked catching the boy still sitting on the log as if he were ogling a pair of breasts. </p>
<p>The boy's daze quickly cleared as Beth cheered again. </p>
<p>"I thought you weren't scared," Clyde said turning to look back at Andrew flashing a snake-like grin.  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you are enjoying the story so far. The urban legend described here is of my own creation but takes inspiration from famous supernatural phenomena around the world. Third and last chapter will be coming soon. Be sure to leave a review, thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>